You don't see me
by Beetlegirl
Summary: Hermione admits her feelings for Harry, but does he feel the same for her? (Also, Josie and the Pussycats song "You don't see me" in it. Songfic, I guess.)


Hey people! I don't own Harry Potter or Josie and the Pussycats. Um....right. Here's my songfic.  
  
Hermione looked at Harry. Looked. It seemed to be all she did these days. He spent all his time with Cho. They were walking outside, hand-in-hand. Hermione merely gazed at them down from her window sill, as she had done so many times.  
  
This is the place where I sit.....this is the part where I love you too much.  
  
Ron walked up to her, just as Harry and Cho began to kiss. Ron was the only person who knew how she felt about Harry. The only person she could talk to. He sat next to her, holding her softly. "Are you ok?" he questioned. Hermione merely nodded, staring down at the couple below. "I'm fine."  
  
And is this as hard as it gets? Cuz I'm getting tired of pretending I'm tough.  
  
Later, Harry came up as Hermione was curled up next to the fire in the Gryffindor common room. She looked up and smiled. "Hi, Harry." Harry sat next to Hermione. "Hey, 'Mione."  
  
I'm here if you want me, I'm yours you can hold me. I'm empty and shaking and tumbling and breaking.....  
  
Hermione began to tell Harry about her day, and he looked her straight in the eyes. She was pleased he was being so attentive, but she suddenly realized he wasn't hearing a word she was saying. And that smile on his face....it was so dreamy.  
  
Cuz you don't see me...and you don't need me. And you don't love me the way I wish you would. The way I know you could....  
  
That night, Hermione settled into bed. She could hear her room mates snoring lightly, she seemed to be the only one awake. She couldn't stop thinking about Harry, but so what else was new? She turned on her side and closed her eyes, but she could still see his face.  
  
I dream a world where you understand that I dream a million sleep-less nights.  
  
She suddenly opened her eyes, and there he was! He was staring at her! She reached out, but she couldn't seem to grab his hand. She flipped on the light next on her night-stand, but suddenly, that hand she had wanted to reach turned into smoke, before vanishing.  
  
I dream of fire when you're touching my hand, but it twists into smoke when I turn on the lights  
  
The next morning, Hermione decided to talk to Harry. He looked up, smiling when she came over. She smiled tightly, twisting her hands. "Is something wrong?" Harry asked. Hermione gulped.  
  
"Harry....do you like me?" she asked. Harry looked puzzled.  
  
"Sure I do, 'Mione. You're one of my best friends!"  
  
I'm speechless and faded. It's too complicated. Is this how the book ends? Nothing but good friends?  
  
"Harry.......that's not what I meant. I meant,do you love me? Like....like you love Cho?" Harry widened his eyes.  
  
"Hermione, I'm in love with Cho. I don't love you like that."  
  
Cuz you don't see me. And you don't need me. And you don't love me, the way I wish you would. The way I know you could.  
  
Hermione got up, nodding. To her suprise, Harry got up too.  
  
"May I walk with you?" She nodded.  
  
"Of course," she said. They began to walk, and to her astonishment, he took her hand. She remained silent for a moment, before turning around and facing him.  
  
"Don't you know that hurts me? My heart feels like it's about to break!"  
  
This is the place in my heart.....this is the place where I'm falling apart.  
  
Harry looked sad for a moment, and then forced a smile. "Actually, Hermione, let me say something. I do love you. But not as much as I love Cho. I'm sorry." Hermione knew what she had to do. She leaned in and kissed Harry, long and hard.  
  
Isn't this just where we met? And is this the last chance that I'll ever get?  
  
Harry pulled away, slowly. He brought Hermione towards his chest, and she could feel him breathing.  
  
"'Mione, I've known that you like me for a long time. You didn't have to tell me anything, I could see it in your eyes." Hermione pulled away, her lips tight.  
  
"But I wasn't enough, was I? I'm never enough. When you kissed me, you saw Cho. Just say it!"  
  
I wish I was wrongly, instead of just only, crystal and see through and not enough to you.....Cuz you don't see me.....and you don't need me. And you don't love me, the way I wish you would. The way I know you could  
  
Harry shook his head. "No, I didn't. But....but I do now." Hermione looked puzzled and turned around. And what she saw amazed her. Draco Malfoy was snogging someone, but it wasn't just any snog session. They appeared to be playing tonsil hockey. They were so infatuated with each other, they didn't even notice Harry and Hermione. They shifted slightly, and then Hermione saw who was with Draco. To her great suprise, it was Cho.  
  
Hermione gasped. "Oh, Harry! I'm sorry!" Harry shook his head, pulling Hermione towards him. "  
  
"Strangely enough, I don't even care." Hermione opened her mouth to say something, but Harry covered it with his own before she had the chance. 


End file.
